A WackO Journey
by Critiquer
Summary: A few twists! Most of this stuff people don't quite comprehend! Maybe I'll change it but I did have a plan y'know. Oh well, this fanfic will hopefully have it's twists for drama, humor, and romance. If you're a jerk? This isn't for you!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi (the great writer of many fine works)  
  
-Kagome's not really herself so much herself in these chapters.  
  
And Sesshomaru's got a secret!  
  
Chapter 1 'Kidnapped'  
  
Kagome's thoughts wander:(She's being carried away by Sesshomaru)  
  
Why am I here? Is Inu Yasha okay? What's Sesshomaru plotting? And just when Inu Yasha was about to tell me he loved me! Argh... that Sesshomaru...I hope the others are all right. Damn Sesshomaru, does he ever wash under his arms?  
  
Sesshomaru: Alright wench, we're here!  
  
Kagome: Hmm? (Bobs her head up to view the surrounding)  
  
Sesshomaru picks up Kagome and throws her into a pile of leaves.  
  
Kagome: Ouch, watch the hair!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Shut your mouth woman! That half-breed brother of mine won't be able to save you this time! There isn't a village around for miles. So... even if I were to rape your small self no one could save you. Ahahaha...(laughing menacingly, suddenly he stops)  
  
Now, to be serious, if you want to live you must do something for me.  
  
Kagome: Look, I'm not going to sleep with you so just kill me.   
  
Sesshomaru: Feh, be serious wench! Look, for once I'm not out to kill, or take the Tetsuiga. (Rambles on about its marvels) Anyways, I need you to help me kill a snow beast.  
  
Kagome: Huh, the mighty Sesshomaru wants my help? Why not kill it yourself?  
  
Sesshomaru: If I could would I ask for your help? NO idiot, I wouldn't! So, I need you to help me shoot this snow beast with one of your arrows. It's protected by a shield of magic that Kikyo (mumbles something) once created. Since you are the reincarnation, your powers can break the shield. Do you understand fool?  
  
Kagome: Sure, but why should I help? What is this? The old use me and toss me aside, right?  
  
Sesshomaru: (clears his throat) I'm not asking for your help mortal, I'm demanding it!!!(Gives her one of his senile stares)  
  
Kagome: (feeling slightly taken aback) o...kie (getting braver) fine! But promise not to kill me afterwards?  
  
Sesshomaru: You would trust my word? (Tosses his head) fine, just do what you're supposed to do and don't try to escape!  
  
Kagome~ Man sometimes I think this guy loves his hair too much.. Oh Inu Yasha, I wish you were here...  
  
Sesshomaru~ Soon, I will get what I want and I'll kill this wench. Wait for me Rumi...I will come for you!  
  
I know this is a short 1st chapter but just think:   
  
Hmm...what's Sesshomaru plotting? Will Inu Yasha ever show up in this story? What's wrong with Kagome? Read on if I've posted it.. Please find the time to review whether it is good or bad, hopefully good or I'll look up your work and you'll get some criticism coming your way. Well, ta ta for now. 


	2. The JourneyThe Past

Chapter 2 'The Journey/The Past'  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi   
  
OK, here's the brief summary:   
  
Kagome's been kidnapped by Sesshomaru who needs her help to kill a beast. So far she's agreed.  
  
After traveling for a few hours they stop so Kagome can use the ladies room (i.e.: the bushes!)  
  
Sesshomaru: Hurry up wench! ~Who knew women could take so long in the bushes, well she can't be dumb enough to escape I caught her last time anyways.  
  
Kagome~ Damn that Sesshomaru! Using the excuse that I'll escape just to peek at me in the restroom! And where's Inu Yasha it never took him this long to save me.   
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru appears before her.  
  
Shippo: (He covers her mouth with claws) Kagome-san, it's me Shippo.   
  
Kagome: (He release her) Oh, Shippo-sigh... what're you doing here? How's Inu Yasha?  
  
Sesshomaru: What's taking so long wench? Don't make me come through!  
  
Kagome: Um...don't! I just need a little more time, I'm on one of my days...hehe.  
  
Shippo: Kagome, we have to get out of here! (He transforms into his usual self)  
  
Kagome: I can't, I won't be able to run much, but you can go back and get help.  
  
Shippo: But...he's dangerous.  
  
Kagome: Don't worry, he won't hurt me he needs my help for something. Just go now and find Inu Yasha.  
  
Shippo: Um...I don't know where he is. I awoke to find myself alone after being unconscious. My guess is Sesshomaru knocked-out you guys after me.  
  
Kagome watches as Shippo turns into a fly and flies away.  
  
Sesshomaru: Geez, do all mortal women take as long as you do on their days?  
  
Kagome: That's none of your business, let's keep going.  
  
After a while of walking.  
  
Kagome: Hey! Exactly where is this snow beast? And since I'm helping you could you at least tell me why you're after it?  
  
Sesshomaru: None of your business wench, just do what you're told!  
  
Kagome: Just wondering...~Dang him, he doesn't have to be so rude about it!  
  
Sesshomaru~ Humph, who's she to ask anything! Soon, we will be reunited and my promise will be kept.  
  
~a memory recap:  
  
Sesshomaru limps onto a riverbank after being shot with poison from a demon. (He was weaker back in the day) A figure collecting tea leaves spots him. He is carried to a hut and lain down to check for injuries. When he awakens the first thing he sees is a girl, with a strange aura around her.   
  
He scowls "What am I doing here? Let me go!"   
  
As he tries to get up, he realizes he cannot move.   
  
The girl replies "I rescued you from the river, please wait while I finish the medicine for your wounds." She continues talking a peaceful manner about his wounds and what's being used to treat them. It was like that for a week, the same routine...over time he decided not to kill her.   
  
One day, she told him "You're all healed, you may leave."   
  
As he was about to leave he caught a glimpse of the mirror, strange...the face looked like his, but it was more human than demon. His once silver hair was now a thick black.   
  
He turned to the girl and shouted "What have you done to me?!"   
  
She remained silent, showing no emotion.   
  
He bellowed again, "What have you done to me?!"   
  
Finally, after 3 hours she said, "I haven't done anything, when I found you, you were already turned into a human, due to the demon's poison."   
  
She paused, "Most demons would turn into a pile of mucus, if it weren't for my medicine you wouldn't be standing here alive today."   
  
He stood and thought, then slapped her across the face, "But I'm human!"   
  
She didn't cry instead she said, "So? As a human you can forget about your demon life. Over time I've grown fond of you, you're welcome to stay here and live out your life."   
  
"You! You're a witch, aren't you?" questioned Sesshomaru.   
  
"What if I am?" she answered. Sesshomaru couldn't stand her at that point, "Then, you can turn me back into a demon!"   
  
She nodded, "But I will require some materials, unreachable by human hands. Are you sure you want to become a demon again?"  
  
Well, that's it for now, keep up those reviews if you want to know what happens. It just might be different than what you expect. Questions to think about? :   
  
Who is Rumi?   
  
And why is Sessho thinking about this witch?   
  
And of course where's Inu Yasha? 


	3. The Figure

Chapter 3 'The Figure'  
  
Note: Kazana can probably also be kazaana and personally titles aren't one of my best points. ```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome~ Man walking deeper into this forest is giving me the creeps. I wonder why Sesshomaru needs my help to destroy this snow beast? And where's Inu Yasha already? Hey, who's up in that tree? Looks almost like someone I know.  
  
Suddenly, a tree branch falls out from above before Sesshomaru's path. He looks up but only catches a glimpse of a shadow. He turns to look at Kagome and realizes giant wasps have surrounded them! He quickly grabs Kagome and dodges as some poison is shot out from a nearby wasp.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmm...(Sniffs the air) Naraku is nearby. I wonder what that demon wants.  
  
Kagome: I don't know and I don't think we should stay to find out.  
  
-Meanwhile: Naraku watches Sesshomaru and Kagome disappear off while he holds Jaken in his grasp.  
  
Naraku: Tell me! Where is your master headed with that girl?!  
  
Jaken: Kaa...I *choke* don't know *cough*  
  
Naraku grips around his neck much fiercer.  
  
Naraku: Are you sure?  
  
Jaken: Well...now that you mention it, Lord Sesshomaru might've said he was going after a beast.  
  
Naraku: (looking away with a sneer) so...that's his plan.  
  
Back to K&S~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru: I think we've lost them.  
  
Kagome~Why would Naraku go after us and then let us escape so easily? (As though he read her mind)  
  
Sesshomaru: He's after what we're after!  
  
Kagome: Which would be?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'd tell you, but you'd have to die for it.  
  
Once again they travel quietly and Sesshomaru thinks back to when he was human for a time.  
  
Effects, color, etc: ^*~  
  
Sesshomaru is injured and lying on a mat as the witch tends to his wounds.  
  
Sesshomaru, "So, how long will it take you to finish that potion?"  
  
"A week, but it'll only work if you're strong enough and right now you're weak," she replies.  
  
Sesshomaru whines, "Feh, this is nothing compared to scratches made by demons!"  
  
The witch gives him a funny look and starts to say, "As a human you're still not very nice, compared to_."  
  
Her words are interrupted by some noises outside.  
  
"Hey is anyone in there?" Shouts a little boy.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Answers the witch as she goes outside.  
  
After a moment she comes back inside and tells Sesshomaru that a demon was spotted at a nearby village, so people were cautioned if they saw anything strange. Taking no interest in the subject he pretended to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Inu Yasha: Okay, here's the plan when it's nightfall you guys get Kagome to safety and I'll take care of that demon.  
  
Sango: Um...what does he mean by demon? (To Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Oh, he means his brother.  
  
Later on~````````````````  
  
Inu Yasha hides in the trees as Kagome goes off to bed on her pile of leaves.  
  
Sesshomaru decides to take a whiz assured that Kagome won't escape.  
  
Inu Yasha takes this as an opportunity to rescue Kagome, he signals Miroku and Sango. Miroku covers Kagome's mouth to silence her from screaming.  
  
Miroku and Kagome walk for a few minutes after a long run and thinking that the danger is over, when suddenly Sesshomaru appears.  
  
Sesshomaru: So...thought you could escape huh? Why are humans always so predictable? Hey half-breed I know you're here so come on out already!  
  
Suddenly Kirara sweeps by with its rider Sango and Kagome climbs on, while Miroku ducks as a large boomerang nearly takes his head off.  
  
Sesshomaru: I have no time for these foolish games, you should have known you couldn't defeat me with your puny weapons.  
  
Miroku: Oh, yeah? How about we try my Kazana? (He said raising his arm up and opening the hole in his hand)  
  
Kagome: What are you doing you idiot? You're going to die because of that hole and now you're going to die sooner.  
  
Sango: She's right Miroku, and besides your attack isn't doing anything against him, it's just lifting Kagome's skirt!  
  
Kagome realized this and she gave Miroku a good knock on the head and pushed Miroku away from a poison claw attack, thus landing on top of him. The young monk returned his gratitude by giving her ass a squeeze.  
  
Kagome: Don't you ever learn? (She said as his head developed a big bump.)  
  
Inu Yasha: She's right Miroku, although your butt's not that great Kagome.  
  
Kagome: You were here all along? And you're not helping us fight Sesshomaru? (She points to Sango's direction)  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh right, well excuse me for a sec. (He dashes into the air attempting an aerial assault.)  
  
Kagome: Hey! Wait-a-sec. what do you mean my butt's...?  
  
Sesshomaru dodges the attack and tries to scar Inu Yasha, however Sango redirects his effort, saving an ungrateful Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: You and Miroku get Kagome out of here, I'll meet up with you guys later.  
  
Miroku: The battle is getting a little tough, are you sure you won't need any help?  
  
Inu Yasha: I said GO (He shouts as some poison is purged into his arm.)  
  
Kagome: No we can't leave him (She grabs for an arrow and attempts to shoot.)  
  
An arrow flies off hitting Sesshomaru's sleeve since his arm fell out 3 arrows ago.  
  
Sango: Um...Kagome I think you've helped enough.  
  
Kagome: But Inu Yasha's still injured and he can barely stand up (She said coughing since Sesshomaru's toxins had begun to nauseate her)  
  
Miroku: Uh, I don't think you being here is helping the situation since...*mumble* you shot Inu Yasha and made him worse, not to mention you're on your 7th arrow *mumble*  
  
Kagome: What was that Miroku? (shooting him a fierce glance) We're not going anywhere unless we leave, or flee together! (She said courageously)  
  
Kikyou: She's right, you're not going anywhere.(Kikyou appears with spirits around her)  
  
The fighting stops with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru wounded and fallen to the ground. Naraku's goons surround everyone and Kikyou holds them down with her spirits.  
  
Kagome: Kikyou, watch out! Naraku's got us surrounded, let us go so we can help you.  
  
Kikyou: Well, that's mighty nice of you, but he's on my side.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kikyou? What's the meaning of this? Let us go Naraku can't be trusted.  
  
Kikyou: Is that so? Who am I supposed to trust then? The half-demon I loved that betrayed me or the demon that's helping me regain my humanity?  
  
Sesshomaru: She's got you there bro. (He said laughing and plotting his escape)  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh, shut up! Who asked you!!  
  
Kikyou takes Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inu Yasha to a nearby cliff. While the other captives are left behind to be Naraku's demon-chow. Naraku had run out of menu ideas...  
  
Kagome: Kikyou, you can't do this...didn't he explain that he never betrayed you and that Naraku had set you guys up.  
  
Kikyou: Feh, I don't care what happened. I just know that Inu Yasha and you will suffer!  
  
Sesshomaru: Look! I don't care about what went on between you all and the fact that you'll suffer all the better! But I have nothing to do with this and your squabbling is giving me a headache!  
  
Kikyou: You're right this has nothing to do with you, but I'm not the one that wants you for a prisoner.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naraku: Come along my pet! (He signals to a cramped-frog-like creature)  
  
Creature: Yes...masterrr....  
  
Naraku: Go fetch Sesshomaru.  
  
Creature: Yes...masterrr....  
  
Moments later, the creature returns with a chained Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: So it was you who was after me?  
  
Naraku: Yes, and I think you know why.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yea, you want to become a full-demon, right? Because you yourself, though powerful still have humanity within.  
  
Naraku: You know me so well. Now, where is_?  
  
His question was cut-off by the creature that began to hop, squiggle, and make many funny movements. Suddenly, the creature was no more and there stood an awakened yet astonished and surprised Jaken.  
  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing in those chains? Who did this? Whoever did it should be punished!  
  
Sesshomaru: Haha, finally awake you nincompoop?! Funny you should mention whoever put me in chains because it was YOU!  
  
Jaken: GULP! Um...me?  
  
Naraku: Silence!  
  
Jaken: Yes, Lord Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru: I see you have my servant at your control. (He said glaring at Jaken with distaste.)  
  
Naraku: ENOUGH! Jaken, out!  
  
Jaken left the room quickly without a word of question to Naraku's quick- tempered, yet eager voice. ~ Wonder what's bugging him? Maybe he didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru started to laugh in his silent, scary, audio-less way. Naraku made sure no one was around and asked his question again.  
  
Sesshomaru: Do you honestly think I would tell you? (He said insanely)  
  
Naraku: If you don't I'll make sure you won't get to her either!  
  
~ Omigosh! Now what is Naraku scheming? For this chapter I decided to cut off most details and turn 3 chapters into this. And for the next chapter, I'll compromise and make things in quotes. The script will be gone, well..sorta. You'll see...when I put it up, if I put it up.. 


	4. The Unseen

Chapter 4 'The Unseen'  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi & not I, no duh!  
  
Notes: * ( :`}  
' ' = thoughts mostly.  
  
I have gotten some pretty nasty comments since I started this fic...  
well, I can't say I don't entirely CARE. But to make it clear I'm not  
forcing people to read, besides, this is supposed to be something I can enjoy, and people who like the story. Oh, and when I started I was going  
for a script! If there are people who just want to tell me I suck and a  
load of crap after that...then whatever to them!  
:0  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What have you done with Kagome?" Blasted Inu Yasha's voice. "Where is she?!!"  
  
"Nothing, she just got knocked out, now...stop struggling Inu Yasha," purred Kikyou as she touched the side of his face.  
  
"Kikyou, what's the meaning of this?" Questioned Inu Yasha looking at her with sharp eyes.  
  
She replied with an emotionless tone, "I brought you here to give you 3 choices."  
  
'Whatever the choices are they can't be good' thought Kagome who finally awoke, only to find herself paralyzed.  
  
"Choice number one is you watch as I kill Kagome and take her place, since I was priestess first," she said scornfully and continued, "Then there's choice number two...you agree to give me the Shikon no Tama and we'll never cross paths again."  
  
`Long pause later: "Never...I'll never choose!" Shouted a tired Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh, but you will, which brings me to your final choice...forget about Kagome forever, she lives, and we'll live the life that we never could those years ago."  
  
Inu Yasha was silent for a moment and then he asked quietly, "Oh...and what would you get out of it?"  
  
"Why do you think I staged all of this Inu Yasha?!" Roared Kikyou.  
  
"I don't know...you're not the woman I fell for long ago...you're just some body with Kikyou's misunderstood stage of mind." Mumbled Inu Yasha, with his head turned in disgust.  
  
"You haven't picked a choice Inu Yasha, and I'll tell you why..." she began to talk again after staring at the mute Kagome who was shouting. Of course no one paid any attention, since Inu Yasha was unaware of her presence.  
  
"You should be happy to have any choice at all, because..." she paused as a tear slid down her cheek. "Because...I care about you and Naraku promised me that he'd spare you, if I helped him capture Sesshomaru..." she finished and seemed a little sad.  
  
'Oh great now he's in for it, she's got him wrapped around her fingers' worried Kagome.  
  
"What! Why would Naraku do that?" Asked Inu Yasha suspiciously. "You can't trust him; he'll double-cross you! He's...caused...pain...for us both," he said the words brokenly and finished looking gloomy.  
  
"I know that...but you'll just have to trust me, so...do we have a deal?" She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What deal? I won't agree to anything until I see Kagome safe from that creep... and away from here," he muttered.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Inu Yasha, but fine...and you promise to never see her again after this?" She added with a doubtful expression.  
  
"Fine... as long as she's safe," he answered with an expression that read *Angst*.  
  
'How could he agree to never see me again?' For a moment she was in grief, because this would be the last glance at that wondrous and annoying half- demon she'd grown fond of.  
  
"Oh...Kikyou, you're clever. I almost fell for your trap, but Inu Yasha and I will meet again. Maybe then you'll understand you're just a pawn of Naraku's."  
  
Kikyou stared at the vessel with slightly enraged eyes.  
  
"Now...where's Kagome?!" Inu Yasha asked while wiping some more blood off his lip. (He's still injured from that battle with Sesshomaru)  
  
With a wave of her hand appeared Kagome unscathed and conscious glaring at Inu Yasha, "She was here the whole time?" He asked almost fuming.  
  
"Heh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that, huh? Well, if I had you might not have agreed," she added quickly.  
  
Then she gestured her hand and Kagome was bind by Kikyou's powers and carried away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just making sure she returns to her time and you never meet again!" She told Inu Yasha as she read his worried look.  
  
"There's still one thing I don't understand, Kikyou"  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Why do you have to help Naraku? He does not control you, so what is the real deal that you have with him?" His fist slammed into a tree, "Why the hell are you doing this shit?!!"  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you, so just shut up and enjoy the ride?" She smirked.  
  
"My! Aren't you two lovebirds getting along well," teased Naraku.  
  
"What?" Said Kikyou a little taken aback. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Not too long...enough with the chit chat, did you fill him in on the plans?" 


End file.
